When they first met
by Nicole Mardones Andersen
Summary: Gruvia- the fic is about their love life- 3 chapters- Juvia and Gray-Fairy tail


Well you guys know that in fairy tail Juvia likes Gray, but it's the opposite this time…

The weird love story

Juvia was in the way to the guild , she opened the door and everybody was looking at her. Everybody said isn't that Juvia from Phantom lord. Nobody really answered her but there was one person who did it was Lucy. She thought that Lucy could be her best friend. Then she sat down and started talking to Lucy, then suddenly a guy was staring at her.

Juvia asked Lucy who that guy was, Lucy said fast ¨ oh this is Gray ¨ ¨ Juvia wants to know why he's looking at me?¨ Lucy said that she doesn't know but maybe he likes her. A little later Juvia was on her way home then suddenly she saw someone following her but she didn't see who it was. When she got home she saw something again she could see that it was a guy, he had black hair. Then she went to her room and saw somebody laying in the bed, " are you the one that was stalking me?" " Maybe " he said. " what the heck are you doing here, GET OUT! " Okay okay if you want me to, by the way i just wanted to know your name" " wait my name is Juvia" . A little later she went to the kitchen to make some food and then she went to sleep.

Next day she turned around and saw someone by her side in the bed, it was the guy from yesterday. " AAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! "Calm down i was just checking on you and then i fell asleep". "Sorry i just got a shock, but please get out i have to change and then i'm going to the guild" " ok ,but i'm coming too" " NO YOU CAN'T TAKE A BATH WITH ME! " AAAAAAAh i didn't mean that i meant going to the guild with you " ah ok sorry again"

Well when they came to the guild everybody thought why they were together holding hands, Juvia didn't even notice. But then Mirajane told her that why she was holding hands with Gray.

When she new that Gray was holding her hand, she jumped and screamed " WE ARE NOT DATING!

Gray answered fast saying " But i love you " crying at the same time. " well find another ".Then Gray runned out of the guild crying .Juvia got sad because she did really have feelings for him but she's scared because maybe he doesn't really feel the same way. A little later Mirajane came and said to Juvia " he does have feelings for you, sweetheart" " If you have feelings for him too then tell him soon, i will tell him to meet you outside the guild" " thank you thank you thank you Mira" Then Juvia ran outside and saw Gray sitting on a bench, she went fast over to him and said " i'm so sorry " " No it's okay Juvia " Then suddenly Juvia kissed Gray and Gray didn't know what to do, then he just kissed her back.

Well it ends with a kiss, soooo sweet.

The mysterious man

One year after they were living in a house that Gray had bought. Gray was thinking of proposing to Juvia but he didn't know when it was the time. Today they went to the guild to take a job together. They went to see the board and then found a job, they had to find a little girl that was kidnapped, they had to go west. They went to Mirajane first to see if they could take the quest. Mirajane said " Ok, you can go but be careful, because they say that the man who kidnapped the girl is very strong and his power is black water" " Thank you Mira for letting us and helping us" Juvia said. They walked to the station holding hands, but then suddenly Lyon comes running to them saying

" How could you take my Juvia " he said to Gray

" I didn't take her she doesn't just like you in that way as me" Gray said

" Lyon said " Juvia my beloved how could you do such thing to me, you know it hurts"

" Let's just go Juvia, he will keep like this" Gray said

" Wait. i am with Gray because i love him so much, now you know why so please leave Gray and me alone" She said it at the same time they took the train.

When they got to the place it was very dark, so they decided to find a hotel to stay at. They found an hotel called Dream hotel, so they went inside and found one room for the two of them.

When they got inside the room they found just one bedroom, so the 1. option was to sleep together 2. to find another room or 3. one of them would sleep on the couch. So they thought it would be easier to sleep in the same bed.

A little later Juvia began to make some food, some delicious food. Then after they ate ,Juvia went to change to her pj and then sat on the bed and began to write a story because she loved writing.

An hour later Gray was still wake and he was watching tv so when he was going to sleep he saw her laying on top of the bed with her book in the face. He then took the quilt and put it on her and fell asleep on the bed.

The next day the two of them woke up hearing a scream, Juvia fell of the bed and hit her head and Gray fell on top of her. Poor Juvia.

Nothing happened to Juvia but she was imagining things, Gray tried and tried to wake her but at last he had to lay her on the bed and give her water. After he did that she woke up from her own world and said fast

" when i woke up i heard a girl scream"

" yeah me too, maybe it was the girl that was kidnapped

" let's hurry up and put some clothes on" Juvia said

When the two of them had clothes on they ran out fast and heard another scream, so they followed the noise. They suddenly found a girl laying on the ground bleeding.

Juvia said " isn't that the girl that got kidnapped, well it was easy to find her"

" Juvia we are not finish we have to kill the man that kidnapped the girl"

Then Juvia went to the girl and asked her what her name was and she said " my name is Rosa, please help there is a man that is coming for me" Rosa was crying and crying.

Juvia grabbed the girl fast and ran over to Gray, but suddenly somebody grabbed Juvia, then Juvia said fast " Rosa run over to Gray, you will be safe"

Juvia then kicked the man and he flew into a building, then Juvia ran to Gray's side. After that Juvia said " he has water magic so please leave him to me , you guys run " But the only thing the man wanted was the girl so he ran after her but Juvia stopped him she then screamed " WATER SLICER ! " Juvia had made a very big scar on his leg. He couldn't fight anymore cause he was losing very much blood.

When she finished she ran to Gray and Rosa, they were in the hotel. When she got inside, she went to her and Gray's room. She then saw him worried looking down on his legs, then Juvia said " Gray i'm here" He then ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Gray asked why the man wanted you so much.

She answered " i...t's because my power is very special, my power is to see the future and to read minds"

" wow then you are special because we don't have someone in our guild who can read minds" Gray said

" You are i…n a guild " Rosa said

" Yeah, you can join the guild if you want"

" REALLY can i " she said

" Yeah of course " Juvia said

They then walked to the station and took the train to Magnolia. When they got there they introduced her to the others and gave her the fairy tail mark on her right arm.

Forever together

A week later Gray wanted to take Juvia on a vacation to an island, so he did they went to Hawaii. They took the car and drove to the airport and then took the flight. On the airplane they were sitting in first class watching a movie holding hands, it was a scary movie, they were watching Paranormal activity 2.

Juvia suddenly got a very big shock and screamed, but Gray calmed her down fast and said

" it's alright, i'm here and it's just a movie"

" you always make me feel safe around you, that's why i love you so much" she said

" i love you too, but when we are in Hawaii, we just have to have fun" Gray said

When they got there they took the train to their hotel and found their room and left their stuff. They were putting swimming suits on and then ran to the beach. The good thing was that the beach was very close and the hotel had a pool two. When they got to the beach they played game of tag , but Gray had to catch Juvia.

Juvia said " you will never catch me! "

Gray said " i will catch you"

Then suddenly Juvia made a water tornado, suddenly Gray flew back to the sand but nothing happend. When he stood up he said

" Oh, so you wanna play with magic , then i will use ICE BLAZE!

Juvia then moved to the side fast because the ice was gonna freeze her feet. When she moved she made a tornado again so he flew again on the sand. He joked that he couldn't move and she ran to him. Gray was thinking" Haha she really believes that it hurts" it was a thought. Then when Juvia was with him he said

" i catched you, see i told you i would catch you"

" that's cheating" she said

Then Gray started tickling her on the stomach. He said

" i didn't cheat i tricked you, ok but now let's go inside" he said

They then went inside to have a drink. after that they went to their room and played some games, but suddenly Juvia went to bring some water and on her way back Gray was gone. There was one person in the room it was wanted her to change clothes to a very long white she had it on Lucy made her makeup on , she put a natural eyeshadow. mascara, eye pencil and last she made her hair. She took her hair up and put a little diamond and earrings on. When she was ready, Lucy took her to some place. Juvia didn't know what was happening. Then suddenly she was going in a door and then she saw Gray standing in the end waiting for her. Then she thought OMG WTF is happening. And then she thought again Oh i'm getting married, wait WHAT OMG I'M GETTING MARRIED, OK Juvia calm down you're gonna get married with your love. Then when she got to Gray she felt safe, and after the man said all those things, he then finally said "You can kiss the bride" And then they kissed and celebrated.


End file.
